


Tea or Coffee

by VikingRaider



Category: Aidan Turner - Fandom, poldark
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathroom Sex, Best Friends, Bittersweet, Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hot Sex, Lemon Goodness, Longing, Original Fiction, Passion, Ratings: R, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Smut, Tea, fast burn, no in between, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikingRaider/pseuds/VikingRaider
Summary: It was a friends with benefits relationship for sometime, you both lived together, and shared a bed, but had never officially put a label on whatever it was between you and Aidan. Until one morning after tea and coffee....





	Tea or Coffee

I walked into my bedroom and stopped dead in the doorway, jaw dropping to the floor. Laying in my bed, on his back and obviously naked, despite the heavy down blanket just covering his privates, was Aidan Turner. It wasn't him being in my bed that affected me, or really his being naked, we'd been sharing a bed for sometime now, borderline dating, but hadn't officiated it or even had sex, though we made out and cuddled and touched each other a hell of a lot. But it was him being that naked in my bed. Eyes trailing from his relaxed sleeping face, over his hairy and muscular chest and stomach to the edge of the blanket covering his legs and privates. I'd been turned on by Aidan shirtless before, who the hell wouldn't be? But now, I felt myself yearning for more, to see him utterly naked and feel him naked against me, to feel him inside me. But before my mind could go any farther into, possibly acting out on it, Aidan started to stir awake and I got startled, I didn't want him to catch me staring at him, while he was asleep, so I turned on my heels and made my way downstairs before he saw me.

Standing at the kitchen counter trying to get myself back together, to make a cup of tea to calm my nerves with the caffeine, Aidan appeared behind me. He was in a loose pair of black plaid pajama bottoms, and still shirtless. He smiled at me softly, wrapping his arms around my waist, peeking over my shoulder at what I was doing. I relaxed feeling Aidan's hands graze my hips and he wrapped his strong arm around me, I rested back against him, turning my head as his rested on my shoulder and kissed his cheek lightly, half wandering if the hard on he was sporting was his having to pee or something more.

“Tea or coffee?” He asked, turning his face to nuzzle my neck, playfully.

“Tea.” I answered. “You want coffee?”

“Mmm.” He sighed, closing his eyes and tightening his arms around me, making his hard on even more noticeable and making me moan and close my eyes. But as quick as Aidan had hugged me closer to him, he let go again. “Coffee.” he whispered, turning to the Keurig and getting it going before heading out to the living room to pop the tv on.

I stood where I was gobsmacked. What had I done? Or had I misinterpreted what he'd done. Shaking my head, disappointed, I pulled the whistling kettle off the stove and poured my cuppa. I stood there while my tea brewed, unable to face him, and cringed when hearing the Keurig beep, signaling that Aidan's coffee was ready. I didn't look at him as he came back into the kitchen, grabbing a cup from the cabinet and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“You got anything scheduled for today?” He asked, turning to lean back against the counter and sipped his coffee.

I shook my head, pulling the tea bag from my cup and tossing it in the trash before stirring it with some honey and creamer. Aidan frowned, watching me finish my tea.

“So, you got nothing to do today?” he asked and got another shake of the head from me. “What's wrong?” he frowned more.

“Nothing.” I answered, in short, taking a sip of tea.

“Did I do something?”

What you didn't do. I almost said, out loud. “No, you haven't done anything.” I told him, and left the kitchen.

“y/n.” He called after me as I went upstairs, but I ignored him.

Frowning and dropping his head forward with a sigh, Aidan turned and went back to the couch, figuring I'd come back. But, when I didn't come back almost an hour later, Aidan set his empty coffee cup on the coffee table and headed upstairs, finding me sitting cross legged in the bed and on my laptop.

“What're you doing?” he asked, stopping next to the bed, staring down at me with a raised eyebrow.

“Checking my Emails.” I answered, never looking away from the screen or stilling my typing fingers as I typed out a reply to one of my most urgent emails.

“Why aren't you checking them downstairs?”

“What does it matter where I check them?” I replied, frowning at the screen.

“Cause you always check them downstairs, on the couch, while watching tv with me.” Aidan answered, sounding hurt, and looking so.

“Yeah, cause I'm only good for watching tv, right.” I snapped, slamming my laptop shut and getting up to head for the bathroom.

“y/n!” Aidan snapped, surprised, rounding the bed to grab my by the arm and pulling me to a stop.

“Fuck off!” I snapped back, trying to pull away from him.

“y/n.” Aidan said softly, pulling me back to him and wrapping an arm around my waist, so I couldn't pull away from him again. “Tell me.”

“I told you,” I barked. “To fuck off.”

Aidan grinned at me. “I love it when you're worked up.” he chuckled.

“You won't when I kick you in the nuts.” I barked, again. “Now, let go!”

“Nope.” He laughed, his brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

“You've pissed me off already, Turner. You wanna finish it!?” I growled, agitated by his smugness.

“So, I did piss you off.” He grinned more. “What did I do?”

I growled and shoved him away. “Go fuck yourself.” I huffed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Aidan grinned more and opened the bathroom door, leaning against the door frame as I turned to look at him with an expression of pure murder. Before I could cuss him out again, and kick him out of the bathroom, Aidan pushed off the frame and towards me, pulling me against him and kissing me deeply. He knew that he'd upset me in the kitchen when he pulled away, but he was afraid that I wouldn't want him that way, that I was fine with us being something more along the lines of platonic, friends with benefits. But seeing how upset I seemed to be by him not going through with it downstairs, assured him that I did want more from him and our relationship. His hands ran down my back, slipping into the waistband of my pajama bottoms and panties to grab and squeeze my ass. He'd dreamed about touching my bare skin, my body; many times a day, often getting himself off to the image of that and me in his mind. The prospect of finally being able to see me properly naked and touch me, to be inside of me, made Aidan incredibly hard and horny. He broke the kiss and looked down into my eyes, searching, asking, pleading. I looked back up at him, seeing it and feeling relieved as I nodded my head.

The moment I nodded, the flood gates broke open. Aidan moved one hand and cupped my face, crashing our lips back together in a hungry kiss of long pent up desire. Aidan's hands fell to my hips, fingers curling around the waistband of my pajama bottoms and underwear, yanking them down and letting them to pool at my feet. Gripping my hips, Aidan turned us and picking me up, sat me on the vanity, his knees pushing open my legs to allow him to stand between them, his mouth on my neck, sucking and biting the delicate skin there; moans escaping me, shamelessly. I lighted my fingers up Aidan's bare sides; raising goosebumps across tanned skin, palms grazing over his ribs to the lean plains of strong muscle down his back, defined hips, and back up to the broad, and equally strong, shoulders, fingertips ghosted over the hills and valleys of his arms and taking his hand into mine, spreading his fingers and tracing the lines on his wide palm, feeling my own skin tingle with the accomplishment of such contact.

“I want you, Aidan.” I moaned, turning my face into his hair, fingers slipping into the gaps of his own.

Aidan sighed into my neck, lips lingering against my skin. “Again.” he whispered.

“I want you.” I grinned, thrill running through my veins.

His arms closed around my waist, pressing me flat against him, and I was sure this time what the hard on his was sporting meant. Aidan looked me straight in the eyes, with want and anticipation. Smirking devilishly, he pushed his pants out of the way, chuckling at the wide eyed flare of my eyes as I finally got to see the one part of Aidan I never had before. 

“Lord.” I panted, gulping and licking my lips.

“I get that a lot.” Aidan quipped, wrapping my legs around his waist.

A shiver ran down my body feeling him rub against me, making me whimper. Over wasting time, Aidan slipped slowly into me, wanting to savor the beautiful wet warmth he was delving into. My eyes rolled back and shut, the muscles of my stomach quivering, legs tightening painfully around Aidan's hips and toes curling. The first thrust was like lightning, striking through our bodies and sizzling out in our minds. My eyes fluttered, tightening myself around him and rocking my hips, driving Aidan deeper and deeper into me.

“More.” I panted, gripping his shoulder to steady us both. “Aidan.” I begged, when he didn't thrust harder.

“I-I don't want to hu--” he panted, chest heaving and breaking out into a sweat, but cut off by me pressing my lips to his, kissing him until he was forced to break it for air.

“You won't.” I assured him, pressing our foreheads together and looking him in the eyes, pleading.

Smiling, and still out of breath, Aidan pulled me to the edge, spreading his feet a little farther apart to stabilize himself, hands glued to my hips, nails digging into my skin, and making me groan, as he thrust into me harder, faster. Things tipped over on the counter and spilled onto the floor and into the sink; the room filled with the sounds of exertion and the contact of skin. I suddenly gasped, breath catching in my throat, my muscles trembled and despite the hot flush of my body, goosebumps covered my skin, as wave after wave of pleasure coursed down my spine to the nerve endings that spasmed around Aidan, making him groan deep in his throat. The indescribable warmth radiating from between my thighs intensified, building more and more, making my mind desperately focused on the goal of tipping over the final edge; a flush of that warmth flooded out, gushing around Aidan's still thrusting cock. When the wave passed, it left me slack, and limp with untold satisfaction and completion, and fighting for full breathes. A sudden surge of warmth again, brought me somewhat out of the haze, it was Aidan finally hitting his own orgasm, filling me with that gratifying feeling all over again. Aidan's body went lax, his head dropping heavily onto my shoulder. I did the same, arms weak and shaky around his torso, as we leaned against each other for support and fighting to calm our screaming lungs.

“What?” Aidan whispered, too exhausted to manage anything else, as he heard me mumble something, but only felt my lips brush against the skin of his shoulder.

“I'm sorry for getting angry at you.” I said, louder this time, turning my head into his neck. “I should have just told you-what....what I wanted.”

Aidan smiled softly, picking his head up, hands raising to hold my face and make me look at him. “I should have told you too, y/n.” he admitted. “I should have told you a long time ago, instead of allowing us to tiptoe on the edge of this...friends with benefits and-and...I don't know, line.” He licked his lips and nodded his head. “I'm sorry too.”

Resting my forehead against his, “Well, it's all out in the open now.” I told him, caressing my fingers through his hair and down to his shoulder. “Whatever we are now.”

“I want us to be us.” He answered. “Together, for real.”

I stared him in the eyes, a multitude of emotions and thoughts flowing through me. “I'd love that...more than anything.”

“You still wanna take that shower?” Aidan asked, taking a step back, and looking at the stuff that fell onto the floor.

“Yeah, I do.” I laughed. “You wanna join me?”

Aidan nodded his head, moving to the shower and turning it on, he knew I loved hotter showers, so he left the cold tap alone and turned back to me. Chuckling, I hopped off the vanity, sauntered by Aidan and stepped into the shower. Following my lead, Aidan stepped in behind me, biting his lip at the hot water cascaded down my body, watching my skin warm to a flushed pink. He pressed his hand to my back, the water washing over his fingers and around his wrist. I was finally all his, no more hoping and wanting. He could really touch me now, like he could never before, and touching me now, felt freeing. No more in-between. Stepping closer to me, he slid his hands over my hips and hugged me against him; nothing would get between us again.


End file.
